love during the war: Ginny and Blaise
by nashpar
Summary: One shot. Blaise loved Ginny Weasley but how can he tell her how he feels when they are houses apart and it is the time of the war? read how their relationship grows. enjoy!


Read and enjoy!

One shot.

Blaise sat on the Slytherin table facing the Gryffindor table. He had taken to sit that side of the table to look at her, Ginny Weasley…not that he would ever admit that to anyone. His dark eyes travelled down her body taking in her flaming red head which was today pulled up in a bunny. He loved it down but with her hair up, he could look at her slender pale neck and he slim petite frame.

Since he had come to Hogwarts, he had taken to be in the shadows unlike Malfoy who was always prancing about causing trouble. That boy knew nothing about being a Slytherin and he lacked subtlety. How the blonde even made Slytherin he would never know. it was only because of his father that he had got away with all he had done.

As he grew older, well he began to notice girls and girls began to notice him. Not wanting to sound vain but he was one of the most good looking in the school with his dark hair, dark eyes, chocolate skin and tall muscular frame. He was also known to be the hardest boy to please in terms of looks. Why even Daphne Greengrass the hottest girl in Slytherin didn't even raise a thing in him.

That was why he wondered why she was able to go through his defenses, why she, a Weasley, poor and blood traitor was able to hold his attention and fascinate him sp.

His fascination for her had begun when he was in 5th year when she started prancing around the castle, playing quidditch and got out of her shell so to speak. She seemed to have gotten over her crush with Potter (what she saw in that ponce he would never know) and she was her own self.

He watched as she dated Michael Corner, Dean Thomas and Harry Potter. He had watched as she cried after he had broken up with her and he had watched her this year looking forlorn, those brown eyes dim and that smile on her face always absent or very brief. No he was not a stalker.

He wished to be there for her, to bring the light back to her eyes and to see her smile and laugh once again. It was war and he knew he couldn't make that happen. After all, he was a Slytherin, branded to be a death eater even though he was unmarked and neutral in this crazy war. one thing his mother had learned through her 7 husbands, were the secrets of the war.

he knew about Lord Voldemort a half blood who wanted purity. What was that? Even he knew the magical world would die out if that were the case. Only stupid people like Malfoy could follow that crazy mad man.

"Blaise? You are not listening!" came his best friend Theodore's voice. He and Theo had the same way of thinking. Even though his father had joined the death eaters, Theo had refused to join and luckily his father had allowed him to get away with it.

"sorry."

"Looking at the red head again?" said Theo with a grin and he groaned cursing the day he had told Theo of his crush on Ginny. "You should go talk to her."

"You think she will give me the time of day? I am a snake, death eater wanna be, the ones she tries to avoid and how would it look me with her at a time like this? It will be a death sentence for both her and me!"

"Easy there man. It was just a suggestion."

Blaise just glanced one last time at her before he went back to his meal listening to Malfoy bragging…again!

**xxx**

Blaise was walking down the corridors on his way to the library when he heard scuffling. He didn't know why he thought to investigate. Most times, he just ignored everything to keep up appearance. What he saw made his blood boil.

3 6th year Slytherins were surrounding a disarmed and crying and thrashing Ginny clearly in distress. One of the boys had her pinned on the walls, her blouse was ripped and the others were urging him on.

"Let her go." He said coolly. The boys turned surprised to see him.

"Hey Blaise. Want a piece?"

"I said let her go."

The boys looked at him in surprise. They probably couldn't imagine why a Slytherin was siding for a Gryffindor. They slowly let Ginny go and she fell to the floor, wrapping her torn shirt around herself.

Blaise looked at boys Gerald, Wesley and Keith and walked up to them, took Ginny's wand and said in a low voice, "If I see you anywhere near her at any time, I will kill you. she is mine and I don't like to share. Tell that to your friends."

The boys nodded eagerly. "Now leave." The boys rushed away. Aah the perks of being a 7th year…you are older and that means high in the hierarchy.

He turned to Ginny and held out her wand which she quickly snatched. He took out his wand and waved it repairing her shirt. Ginny looked at it in surprise then at him before narrowing her eyes, "What are you playing at Zabini?"

"Is that a way of thanking someone?" he drawled. She looked so beautiful vulnerable yes but still beautiful.

"I didn't need your help!"

"Didn't look that way to me."

"Well why would you care? You are just like them!" she said and his hurt must have shown because she sighed and said, "Thank you."

"No problem. They will not bother you again." He said then said, "Be careful next time." then he left leaving her looking confussed.

**xxx**

Blaise didn't know why his legs were dragging him to the girl sitting with her arms around her legs sitting at the top of the astronomy tower. The sky was clear with stars scattered all over the black sky. It was beautiful.

He walked over and she looked up surprised to see him there then she went back to looking at the stars. He sat down next to her in silence.

"You miss him don't you?" he said after a while. He needed to know where she stood.

"What?"

"I said you miss him right? Potter?"

"And if I do?"

"It was just a question. I was trying to make conversation."

"Well don't!" she snapped. After some silence she sighed and said, "Yes. I miss him. He is out there doing who knows what with all those people after him." He could feel her accusing glare before he saw it. of course she thought he was one of them.

He rolled up his sleeve. "I am not one of them. I never was and I never will."

Ginny looked stunned for a moment then said, "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because I want to. Now about Potter. Do you love him? If I remember well, he dumped you last year."

"That is none of your business." Ginny snapped. It was clear that memory still hurt her.

"He doesn't deserve you."

"How dare you say that! He…"

"He pushed you aside when he needed you."

"He was trying to protect me!"

"Really? So you mean more to him than Weasley and Granger, the 2 who have been with him since first year? the 2 who he spends all his time with? He barely knows you." he said in his even voice. He saw her gaping at him, her eyes flashing emotions from fury, anger, hurt and resignation.

"Don't say that!"

"Face it. he didn't want you there yet you could have been there with him. Tell me how protected are you here? I saved you and who knows how many time you have been attacked."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you saying this to me?"

"To open your eyes to other possibilities." He said then rose. "have a good night Weasley." and he left again living her confused.

xxx

It was like the Astronomy tower was their meeting place every Friday at night. sometimes they would sit there in silence, sometimes they would talk. They got to know each other and he found himself opening up to her.

He told her about his home life, what it was like having a famous model mother and having several step fathers. He told her of his dreams and hopes and she told him about her family and her hopes and dreams.

Soon he was looking forward to their meeting and to seeing her and he could tell she was eager too. He had been the happiest when one day she referred to him as her friend. he knew she had had reservations in trusting him and had even asked him one day if he had bet on her with his friends.

"I would not do that to you or anyone. When I want something, I go for it." he had said pleased when he saw her blush.

"Ginny, do you still love Harry?"

Ginny was quiet then said softly, "No. I thought I did. I grew up with stories about him. I met him and he saved me from the chamber. That was like magical. He was the hero. I guess I fell for that. when he asked me out I was so happy he had finally noticed me but there was no spark. We were happy but we didn't connect. He didn't confide in me and still treated me like I was a child. Like you said, he left me here while he took Ron and Hermione."

Blaise nodded happy with the answer. Ginny looked at him when he said nothing in response and their eyes met. Slowly, they moved toward each other and it was then they shared their first kiss. He knew a romance with her was going to be tough. She had 6 very protective brothers and he was Slytherin.

"I want to be with you but we cant. Not in the open. If you are willing to sneak around till the war is over." Said Blaise and his heart soared when she kissed him in response. He was the happiest man in the world and he would wait until this was over. He knew he loved her and would fight for her. she was finally his and he was not letting go.


End file.
